


Caught in His Spotlight

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, F/M, Jazz Singer AU, Riza got stood up on her girl date, Roy is a singer, Royai Week 2018, they're gonna fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 3 Prompt: SpotlightSet in the same universe as Pigeonfluff's "A Night for Himself," Roy Mustang sings at his Aunt's bar. When Riza arrives for a Girl's Night, she's approached by the mysterious singer, who, it seems, has fallen head over heels for her.





	Caught in His Spotlight

Riza sat nervously at the bar. She had hoped that Rebecca would spend some more time with her, but as soon as her boyfriend had shown up, Riza had been left to her own devices.

“Bye, Riza! Talk later~” Rebecca said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then skipping off to the arms of her boyfriend. Riza sighed. She hated being left alone. Especially when Rebecca had  _ promised _ they would spend the night having “girl talk.” She should have know that Rebecca would run off with her man as soon as the opportunity arose.

She ordered a drink, trying to settle her nerves.

Across the way, the sounds of a band tuning up distracted her. She clutched her glass as she sat on the high stool. She hadn’t expected a band. She hadn’t really expected anything, to be fair. She thought about leaving, but there wasn’t anything she could do.

“Scotch on the rocks please, Auntie.” Riza blinked as a young man arrived, his hair dark and eyes sparkling. “And another of whatever this lovely lady is having.” He gave her a dazzling smile. “Roy Mustang,” he said to her, holding his hand out to her.

Riza blinked. “I… I don’t need another. Maybe a glass of water but I shouldn’t have anything else. I need to get home tonight.”

“Alright. A glass of water for the lovely lady who still hasn’t told me her name.”

“O-oh.” Riza looked down. “I… Riza.”

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Miss Riza. I hope you’ll enjoy the music tonight.”

“Roy, don’t tease the poor girl. She got stood up by her friend.” The older woman behind the bar teasingly scolded the boy in front of her. “I’m really sorry she left you alone, deary.”

“It’s… I knew she was meeting her boyfriend here. I was just hoping we’d get a bit more time to catch up.” Riza shrugged. “Thank you though, for the drink.”

“Of course, darlin’. Let me know if I can get you anything else now, okay?” Riza nodded. The man next to her, Roy Mustang -- What kind of a name was Roy Mustang? -- downed his drink, and then stood up. 

“I’ll sing a song for you,” he said, taking her hand and giving the back a kiss. Then he was gone, leaving Riza stunned and confused. He was charismatic to a fault, and more potent than any drink could ever be. She watched as he hopped up onto the stage, taking the microphone from the stand. From out of nowhere, a spotlight appeared, shining down on him.

“Good evening, ladies and gents! How’re you all doing tonight?” A few people responded, and he smiled, dazzling them. “What do you lovely folks say to some music?” More enthusiastic applause. He seemed to smile even more. “Well then, allow me and my friends to set the mood with some classics.”

The band behind him began to play, piano, drums, and bass melding to create a beautiful foundation for Roy’s voice. It was rich, silky. It sounded like the scotch she had watched him drink earlier. She was entranced, staring right at him as he moved across the stage with a confidence that consumed her.

It felt like they were the only two people in the room, surrounded by the spotlight’s white glow. Riza sipped at her water, trying to distract herself from the heat in her cheeks. As one song ended and the next began, Riza felt her cheeks redden even more. This was a love song. And Roy Mustang was staring right at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
